Ice and Snow
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: I,Tumnus have fallen in love with Lucy,Queen of Narnia.But Lucy is about to marry Shanty a prince from Tashbaan Who also is abusive.Have I come to fall in love with her only to have her taken away?I've realized Shanty is helping Zadis sister of Jadis...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. I've always liked the Lucy and Tumnus pairing and stories so I decided to write my own lol. This has some Christian symbolism btw. I've tried to use proper grammar so if you see any grammar mistakes plz tell me. I had a hard time with deciding how old Tumnus is in this story. The books never said how old he is and I've always thought him young. James McAvoy was 25 when he played Tumnus but whatever I'm making Tumnus that age now! Haha! Plz review **___

_**All characters in this story belong to C. S, Lewis except for Shanty, Naylandi, and Zadis.**_

Ice and Snow

Chapter 1:

I, Tumnus, have fallen in love with Lucy, Queen of Narnia. I am not sure how it happened. I had first met her 7 years ago when she was just 10 and I 18 (in faun years…Tumnus is really in his hundreds). Now she was 17 and I 25. I think I have loved her awhile. I have always been protective over Lucy ever since she came to Narnia. I think everyone noticed my protectiveness for they made me her body guard…….

Now Lucy was about to marry a prince from a different kingdom. It was not her choice either. High King Peter said that she was of age and it was only proper she marry soon and very soon. Queen Susan had already married 2 years ago. She still lived in Cair Paravel with her husband Naylandi, Prince of Calormen.

I was not fond of Naylandi, for the people of Calormen thought us fauns strange and every other creature that was neither beast nor human. He looked me warily like he could not trust me.

Lucy was to marry Shanty, Prince of Tashbaan. He was worse than Naylandi, not to mention the rudest in the Palace. Lucy did not like him either.

At least Naylandi was hardly ever at the Palace really, for he had to be with his kingdom and so would Shanty.

Lucy was mad at Peter and she stormed out to the balcony overlooking the ocean which was her favorite spot to be.

I watched her from the corner spot I stood.

She was crying.

My heart went out to her. I wanted so much to comfort her. But I just stood right where I was. That was not my place I was her body guard not her comforter. I wanted to tell her how I felt toward her but it would not matter, I was a faun and she a human. It would not work even if she felt the same. There was not a faun I knew that loved or married a human being……And that is why I kept my mouth shut and watched her sobs rack her small body.

_You Coward!_I thought furiously. I was likely to go ballistic with myself if I did not go and comfort her.

It was then I realized she was mumbling things to herself. It came out in pieces,"I…don't…want…to…marry Shanty. Why?" she said loud enough for me to hear.

Each word pulled my heart sharply. I was just about to go to her finally when I froze as she cried out, "I want him…I want Tumnus….I don't care what everyone says of me," Lucy wipes her face.

I stood where I was stunned stupid, hearing her say those things.

_Did I hear that right?_

"I know he'll never love me. He's a faun and I am simply human and a child in his eyes still. I wish he knew so maybe I wouldn't have to marry a man I will never love or anyone else….," her voice trailed off.

I smiled slightly then wanted to kick myself.

_I need to tell her now!_ _And we both could save ourselves from being unhappy for life._

I decided I would come up to her like I did not have the slightest idea what was going on. I went to her. She jumped as I asked, "What's wrong dear Lucy?" I stood beside her.

"I'm engaged to that awful Prince Shanty. I have not any choice but to marry him. He's the only one who would marry a girl like me. I'm too wild and adventurous for anyone else or at least that's what my siblings tell me," she was bout to fist the balcony wall.

I grabbed her fist and she looked up at me, "You're not wild, adventurous that you are," I told her honestly.

"Oh, Tumnus, stop trying to make me feel better, nothing will help me now. I will never love Shanty or any other man. I only love--," she broke off, blushing scarlet.

Her eyes looked frightened and curious at the same time as I raised her chin up and she met my eyes. I think she knew I knew what she was going to say.

"Whom?" I asked, though knew she would not say.

"I—I—I have to go!" she struggled from my grip.

"Wait. Lucy!" I tried to grab her as she fled but I did not follow her.

_Coward! Coward! Coward!_The thoughts screamed in my head……


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a deviantart account i am AmmeLockheart**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I went on about my business trying to be as close to Lucy as possible during that day.

Shanty was visiting Lucy in the entertainment room across the hall.

I stood near the door but where no one saw me.

Shanty was trying to get Lucy to kiss him. It was enough to make my blood boil!

_How dare he try force on !__**My!**__ Lucy?! _

I felt like wringing his royal neck.

I heard her protest then scream, then a crashing sound?

I leaped into action giving into my protective nature. I barged the door to see Lucy terrified against the wall, covering her face, her head bleeding. She whimpered in fear as Shanty raised his hand to strike the Queen.

"Hold it right there!" yelled in fury, my eyes searched for a weapon, some thing sharp. I was known for using my body as a weapon but I wanted something to give him pain that he deserved.

I saw a poker by the fireplace and grabbed it, then pointed it at Shanty.

Shanty turned at laughed in my face, "What can you do with that poker, Shortie? Surely you don't plan to fight me with it. Everyone knows I'm the best swordsman around yonder," With a smirk he withdrew his fancy shiny sword, "Anyway, Lucy is my wife to be. I have the right to do whatever."

Those remarks made me snap. I almost stroke him with the poker but he was fast to respond he knocked it right out of my hands and it went airborne and hit the wall beside Lucy. I made a dive for his legs and made him fall backward. "No body calls me Shortie and gets away with it!" I grabbed his sword and clipped one of his legs with one of my very sharp hoofs on purpose.

He yelled, grabbing onto his leg.

I was one of the taller fauns for his information.

Some how, some way he managed to knock me over and got the sword back. I barely made it back on my feet as Shanty pierced my arm.

Lucy screamed as I toppled over to the ground in agony. She must have thought Shanty killed me. He must have too for he turned his back to me.

I would not give up. I kicked him with all my strength, satisfied as he screamed at the impact of hoofs and flesh. I got up and grabbed his sword while he was bent over. I threw it out the open window.

"I give up for now! But it's not over!" Shanty said.

I hurried over to Lucy who was crying hysterically. My arm did not hurt anymore when I saw her. I knelt beside her as Shanty stomped away, infuriated.

"Oh, Tumnus, I thought he killed you," she sobbed in relief.

I put my arms around her for the first time I ever dared tried. Lucy did not mind at all….in fact she leaned into me. I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was going WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! I hardly dared breathe, but I finally got my voice back, "its okay, I'm here."

She snubbed, her body shaking.

"I need to tell you something," I said bravely.

"What is it?" she asked, still leaning into me.

"Lucy!" King Edmund's voice called, "Meet me in the Throne Room in another hour."

"I will," Lucy yelled, tensing in my arms.

I did not know how about to get up. She made me dumb in her presence.

She got up thankfully, "I have to hide the evidence!" she ran to the mirror and water basin.

"Is this the only time he's ever hurt you?" I demanded in an angry tone. I was not mad at her, I was mad at myself and Shanty. I walked up beside her. She did not answer me and I knew he had. I turned her swiftly around so I could see her face and she whimpered as if I hurt her. She was afraid me! She trembled at my touch and looked at me with a fearful look in her voice. She looked like a wild stag who met her hunter.

"Lucy, don't be afraid. I would never! I would never hurt you," I promised her gently.

She stared into my eyes a few seconds before she raised her sleeves and I gasped in horror. Her arms were covered in bruises. She was scared to death of Shanty and now I scared her by being so firm.

_You Stupid faun!_ I told myself.

"We have to tell Peter about what he's been doing to you!" I told her.

"No, please! I'm too afraid of what Shanty will do to me," Lucy pleaded me.

"But if you don't tell Peter you'll have to marry that lunatic!" I tried to talk some sense in the girl, "I won't let him hurt you again."

I washed my wounded arm. It wasn't too bad. It was more of a knick but it still would probably leave a scar to remind me of this awful and wonderful day. Lucy gasped as she saw my arm, "Oh! If only I wasn't girl, I'd give him some pain!" she rubbed her arms, wincing, "I guess we should go tell Peter, I'm just so afraid of what Shanty will do," she sighed, washing her cut. Then she turned back to look at me in the eyes, "What did you want to tell me, Tumnus?" Lucy asked, looking into my blue eyes.

I could not tell…I just couldn't….so I decided to play a game we used to do, "I blank blank blank blank Lucy."

Yes I am a coward; I don't know how many times I've called myself that today.

Lucy smiled for the first time in a while, "I don't know yet. Mouth the words," she smirked, knowing she would guess it then. She was always good with reading lips.

"Okay," I said then mouthed 'I think I love you Lucy.' My heart leaped to my throat for I knew she grasped it. She was silent for a while and I was scared that she was angry. Her eyes met mine.

I felt like drumming my finger against the basin or clacking my hoofs over and over, furiously. I was getting so antsy. She still did not say anything. Ah! If a faun ever wanted to scream more than I did now. "Did you catch what I meant?" I finally asked, after having a war go off inside me.

"I think I do…but I'm not certain," Lucy cocked her head slightly.

"What did I say then?" I wanted to make sure she knew what I said.

"You said 'I think I'm in love with you Lucy,'" she blushed.

I stared into her brown eyes wishing she would say the same to me….my wish came true.

"I almost told you at the balcony but I was so scared you'd think me silly," she smiled at me.

I was so relieved. I realized I was holding my breath as she spoke. I embraced her gingerly being careful of her.

But…It was not happily ever after not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door burst open and Shanty was there and once again Lucy looked terrified. She had the look of horror on her face. I pushed her behind me quickly.

"That's why you don't want to marry me! You're in love with that—with that—thing?!" Shanty yelled.

Lucy cringed at his voice, clutching my arm. I made a promise that he would never hurt her again and I intended to keep that promise whatever the prince was to be.

"Speak girl!" he yelled even louder.

"All you've done to me is hurt me and you expect me to marry you?" Lucy said quietly, behind me still.

I wanted so much to give that Prince of Tashbaan a piece of my mind! It was like he did not realize Lucy was a Queen and he just a Prince. She was of higher rank; she could throw him into the dungeon without a second thought. He thought her a weak and powerless female. He thought she was too terrified of him to dare arrest him which was true.

"You will marry me. We'll just see about that. We'll see how Zadis feels about it," Shanty laughed mockingly at our horrified expressions, "Zadis does not play around. She'll meet you soon."

The name Zadis had a familiar ring to it and a bad one at that. I had a bad feeling. Lucy must have had too for she clutched my arm all the more as Shanty left the second time.

"We need to tell Peter now like what you said!" Lucy's voice was cracking as she fumbled with the door knob clumsily, hands shaking.

"Lucy?" I pulled her away from the door. She started crying all over again, "What's wrong with me? I'm an emotional mess, Tumnus!" She buried her face into my shoulder.

"You're just very scared and you need to just let it all get it. You'll feel a whole lot better," I held her in my arms for the longest until she finally stopped crying and sat up, "Oh, Tumnus, I've made you soaked. How dreadful of me!"

I looked at my bare shoulder, "It's alright, Lucy. I didn't mind it." I made her blush.

_Oh! Why did I say that for? You silly faun! _ I rebuked myself but knew very well I meant what I said. This was still so knew to me. We were for 7 years best friends and she was a little child when I first met her and now she was a young woman and I fell for her hard. Oh how I longed to kiss her then she'd really realize how much I loved her.

_What?! Whoa! Did I really just think of kissing Lucy? Oh my!_

"Tumnus?" Lucy was trying to get my attention.

"Wha—What?" I stammered, meeting her eyes.

"Let's go," she pulled my arm. I obediently followed her, still in a trance.

We told Peter, Edmund, and Susan about Shanty and how he was mistreating Lucy. They were all furious but when they tried to find him to arrest him he was not anywhere to be found. I was fearful for Lucy. I knew Shanty wanted revenge not to mention Zadis which I did not know anything about.

I for now on was to be with Lucy day and night. She was not safe until we found him.

That night I stayed on a cot beside Lucy's bed. I could not sleep for fearing the worst for Lucy like her being kidnapped while I slept.

It was oddly cold for summertime. I had such a bad feeling something was about to happen. I tried to stay awake but failed and fell asleep after about 4 o'clock.

I dreamed of ice and snow and felt so cold. I awoke to Lucy mumbling and turning in her sleep.

I realized my dream was not a dream at all. It was very real and I bolted up in sheer panic. I was so cold I felt numb. The room felt icy cold. I

I got up from the cot and went beside Lucy's bed to make sure she was still covered up. Her skin was so cold.

I ran to the window and opened it. A cold wind hit me in the face. I gave into my hunch and rubbed my hand on the outside window still. I felt that wet, icy, mushy? "Snow?!" I had lived most of my life that I remembered in the Long Endless Winter the White Witch, Jadis put on Narnia. Was it coming back? I shook the snow off my hand.

"Tu—Tu—Tumnus?" Lucy asked, her teeth chattering, "Why is it so cold?"

I shut the window and sat on the edge of her bed, "It's snowing," I said despairingly.

"Snowing?!" Lucy bolted out of bed, hissing as her bare feet hit the icy floor. She was halfway to the window when she turned swiftly on her heels and raced back to her bed.

I had to laugh at that.

"I think I believe you now!" she squealed from cold, covering back up quickly, "I can't sleep now."

I got up and paced the floor, hands behind my back. My hoofs making clacking echoes. I kept at it for a while being nervous.

"Tumnus!!!" Lucy said sharply.

I froze in my tracks becoming aware of all the noise I must be making.

"Thank you!" Lucy muffled a laugh, trying to hide it.

Forgetting I start pacing again without knowing I was doing it.

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

"Mr. Tumnus!!! You're going to wake all of Cair Paravel with all that clacking you are doing!" she hissed at me.

We had agreed a few years ago to call each other simply Tumnus or Lucy and not Mr. Tumnus or Lucy Pevensie. I knew she was getting mad at me when she called me Mr. Tumnus.

"Sorry, sorry, I forget. I can't help that I have hoofs that clack," I tried to go back to the cot without a clack which was impossible to mute thanks to me being a faun.

"Oh, I have to get out of this palace! It's probably just as cold outside as it is in here anyway," Lucy scrambled out of bed and lit a lantern to get clothes out of the drawers. I went out the room while she readied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We went outside to a Winter Wonderland. Lucy did not see it a warning like I did. I had such a bad feeling about this snow in the summer. I was surprised she did not think it odd. Zadis kept popping in my head. Who was she?

Lucy sneaked up behind me and threw a snowball at me. It smacked me right dab between my shoulder blades.

Laughing and forgetting my worries for a while I made a perfectly round snowball (thanks to living in a land of winter so long) and threw it at Lucy while she was not looking, "Ha! Never throw snowballs at Tumnus!" I joked shying away from her when she prepared to make another. But she succeeded and the snowball landed on my head, my horns catching it.

"Ah, that's it!" I ran after her, making snowball after snowball and shooting them at her like I was some cannon. She was shrieking as she ran, not having time to make any of her own.

"Stop, stop it!" she laughed as she staggered out of breath and grabbed onto a tree.

It was nearing daylight now. I plopped over under the tree beside Lucy who was still standing. It was getting colder.

Suddenly I felt something dark and evil close by. It was like the feeling I had around the White Witch. I stiffened immediately.

"What is the matter?" Lucy asked, worried as I jumped up quickly and looked around.

"Something just isn't right. We need to get back inside now!" I herded her away inside Cair Paravel's safety. I trusted Aslan that everything would be alright. Things would get better and the snow would melt instead of stay.

But it did not get better. It got colder and colder by the days, in fact after 3 days the whole palace had a layer of ice on everything and the fires would not thaw it all and it stayed cold. Everyone became sick, not being used to such severe weather but eventually adapted…only with it being so cold there was a food shortage and we had to import food from Calormen. To top it off Shanty came back and for some reason Lucy's siblings redecided Lucy marry him. It was as if they forgot he was abusing her. They acted as if I was the bad one and they renounced me as her body guard. I was not allowed to see her anymore.

Everything was like a nightmare and my trust in Aslan was slowly diminishing. He watched us suffer and yet did nothing! It was as if we were cursed.

Zadis kept popping in my head and I knew not why.

Lucy loved me with all her soul and was devastated to not see me anymore. She was Queen but she could not disobey the High King and see me in public. So we met at night secretly, hiding from view.

She became sickly looking by the day and I knew he was hurting her still and it killed me not to be able to make Shanty stop. She always clung to me like I was her life support.

"My life seems to be fading before my eyes; I pray daily that Aslan take me out of my misery. I'm so tired of being tortured, Tumnus," Lucy said to me one night as I tried to comfort her.

My heart split into at those words. The lively girl I had known so long was now grieving and sickly. Shanty was killing her slowly and Zadis who ever she was was definitely helping him.

I could not reply, I only held her close, grieving silently myself. Have I come to fall in love with her only to have her taken away? Why would Aslan do this? Why couldn't he let us be together? Maybe it was because I was just a faun and not a Son of Adam. Was I being punished for loving her? I had not even kissed her yet (It probably had to do with me being shy about it). Still if he was punishing me, why did he have to make Lucy suffer the consequences also? That was when I abandoned my trust in him. He had abandoned us so I would abandon him.

I decided to reply, "Don't say that, Lucy. If you died you would make me devastated. I don't think I can live without you."

"You're going to have to, Tumnus. I have to marry Shanty. There's no way out," Lucy buried her face into my chest and sobbed.

Something dark lurked by us. I could feel it strongly. Lucy must have to for she stopped crying, grabbing onto my hand and looked around her grip tightening.

The White Witch appeared in front of us, suddenly.

Lucy muffled a horrified scream, shuddering against me.

Only this was not the White Witch Jadis, but she had a striking resemblance. She was darker looking and I knew this was who Shanty called Zadis.

"I have come in the revenge of my sister, Jadis. I have come to take the last remaining crown," the woman yelled, angrily.

"Last remaining crown?" Lucy shrieked in surprise, clutching onto me for dear life.

"You are the only one left now, dear heart. Your little family are stone statues," Zadis said, her voice smooth as honey yet so evil.

"No!" Lucy screamed falling to the ground sobbing, trembling in fear and shock.

I eyed the identical wand Zadis clutched as I knelt down beside Lucy and put my arms around her.

"I have cursed Narnia with plagues, and they will continue on until you are dead," Zadis pointed the wand at Lucy.

"No! I beg you," I shielded Lucy, protectively. I wanted her safe I did not really at that moment care what happened to me just as long as Lucy was safe.

_Oh Aslan! Why did I doubt you? _

"Very well, Tumnus. Look at me faun!" Zadis said sharply.

I did not know how she knew my name but I looked up bravely, meeting the eyes of my enemy. I was Lucy's only hope now. I was all she had left, it was up to me now and I had to save her. We had to runaway far from here, that is if we could make away alive when Zadis was done with us

. Lucy's siblings' redecision of Lucy to marry Shanty was no doubt Zadis' plan. Shanty I realized did not want to marry Lucy he was only going along with the marriage so he could kill Lucy because he was with Zadis! She must have hypnotized Lucy's family.

Her eyes held mine and I had a feeling she was trying to hypnotize me as I found it really hard to look away. Her eyes were the eyes of a serpent.

I glared at her, shaking my head. I felt strangely light-headed.

Zadis grinned like she had accomplished something great. She turned swiftly and left.

_What a merciful lion you are. Please let me save Lucy. _ I slumped in relief. Why had I ever doubted and abandoned Aslan?

If I only had known what her intentions were for me to do……

_**I am sorry if this chapter isn't very good at the appearance of Zadis. I had a lot of distractions going on as I wrote this. If you have any ideas of how I can make this chapter better tell me. I'm starting on chapter 5 now. It may be a while before I can post though because I only have mobile internet now and I have to go to the library to post. Be patient with me **____** Can anyone give me some information about Calormen? **_

_**-Phantom Stallion fan aka Emma Rose.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**What do you think Zadis hypnotized Tumnus to do? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We have to get away from here, Lucy! Shanty doesn't really want to marry you—he wants to kill you!" I stood up and grabbed onto her hand to pull her to her feet, "Zadis hypnotized your siblings!"

She had stopped crying now, becoming calmer after a few minutes. She got up but stayed rooted to where she stood, "Where are we going to go? Zadis and Shanty will find us in Narnia," she cried out.

"We—we'll go toArchenland or Calormen. Anywhere besides Narnia and Tashbaan," I still held her hand. She looked so weary; like she had not slept for weeks.

"But you're a faun you belong to the Narnian woodlands. You wouldn't be happy in Calormen or Archenland and you know it," she argued with me.

"I am happy anywhere as long as I am with you, Lucy," I insisted.

"Isn't there anywhere in Narnia that's safe?" Lucy squeezed my hand tightly.

"Safely away from Shanty and Cair Paravel is east but they would probably expect us to be east since my home is in Latern Waste. If we go to the southern border we're safe from them but we have to worry about wild animals," I said slowly, in thought.

"I'll take the wild animals, let's get out of here, Tumnus. I can't stand it here any longer!" She pulled my hand and we ran toward the Palace quickly. We were not thinking of Shanty or anybody that could be awake or half-awake as we dashed up the stairs to get ready for travel.

I did not really need to take anything much but I made sure I grabbed my two-piped flute (my most prized possession that I could not leave) and a few other things. I switched my scarf to my old red one.

After I did that I decided to go to the kitchen knowing we would definitely be needing food. Everything was frozen solid and we would not survive long lest we bring food. We could do without water since the snow but I still packed a filled water-skin and packed it with the food.

I tip-hoofed halfway out the kitchen getting mad at my hoofs for all the noise they made.

_Oh how I wish I had human feet sometimes. I am so loud on hard floors! At least I am quiet as a mouse on grass._

I looked at some cloth and string on one of the counters and stopped having a revelation. I decided to rip some cloth to wrap around each hoof then tied string around the cloth.

_This better work!_

I tested my hoofs in the strange homemade booties to see if the clacking ceased.

_**Total silence….**_

I almost snickered in satisfaction but I stopped myself as Lucy slipped in the dark kitchen with a pack on her back with a bedroll in one hand and the other holding something behind her back.

I heard a clinking sound from behind her back.

I gave her a questioning look.

She gave me the bedroll and said, "In case you forgot to get one. Here is a bedroll."

I took it remembering in fact that I forgot one, "Thank you, Lucy," I smiled and noticed she did not smile back. She looked so upset. I felt so bad for her. It hurt me to see her like this. Her family all turned to stone she did have anybody she was really close to except me.

_I can not fail her now; I'm going to be with her til the end._

She extended the thing she held in her other hand, "I want you to have this," Lucy's voice cracked.

As I took it I realized it was High King Peter's sword, "I cannot take this. I am not worthy enough," I tried to hand it back to her but she closed my fingers over it the sword in its sheath.

"You are worthy enough!" She told me in a sharp but gentle tone, "It does not do Peter any good when he's stone and I think if he had been in his right mind he would've wanted you to have it," Her fingers stayed on mine.

She shifted something after her fingers fell from mine. It was Queen Susan's bow and quiver of arrows.

"I—thank you, Lucy," was all I could come up with to say. I did not feel worthy enough to carry a King's sword but I knew to not argue about it with her. It touched me she wanted to give it to me.

Then Lucy smiled at me through all her weariness. The love for me in her eyes was so true it was almost too good to be true. I felt like it was a wonderful dream and I would wake up and it would all be gone. But I knew this was not a wonderful dream. It was reality. She may love me as I love her but that was the only wonderful part right now. Her life was at stake and I had to save her. I would not let Zadis, the sister of the White Witch kill her or Shanty.

It was getting later and later in the night and we needed to make haste so we would be long gone away from Cair Paravel before morning light came.

I put the sword belt around my waist and gave Lucy my hand, "Let's get a horse ready for you," I said.

"But--," she started to protest. She knew I would not be taking one for my own since I was a faun and fauns were made for endurance like horses.

"Ah, ah!" I stopped her, putting my finger to her lips, "You need a horse, Lucy. It does not matter that I am not riding. After all you are to tired and weak to travel on foot. It would be foolish to even try to attempt it."

"Yes…That is true," Lucy sighed and we walked out to the stables. Only the wild, non-talking horses stayed in the stables.

I helped her saddle and bridle a chestnut mare all the while hearing a rustling out the stable doors. I assumed it was the wind or some nosey reckless birds.

"Up you go," I hoisted her up on the great beast. I strapped our packs and bedrolls behind the saddle.

"Where are we going to go?" Lucy asked, I heard a tilt of fear again in her voice.

"South," was all I said, I then added, "Don't be scared, Lucy. I won't let nothing hurt you," I lead the mare out the stable as some thing or should I say someone swooped down to the ground in front of us.

The chestnut mare reared in surprise and I had to help Lucy calm the horse down.

In the dim light from the lanterns in the stable opening I saw it was Shanty….Shanty with a sword drawn.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally they are really up.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy gasped in fear as Shanty stepped toward her pointing the sword.

I withdrew Peter's sword in a flash and pointed it right back at Shanty. The sword gleamed in the lantern light.

"Thought you were so clever, did you? Running away at almost the middle of the night with that impotent faun to escape doom?" He then pointed the sword at me. "Lucy, I find that you finally restored your cordial from my chamber. I took it away for a reason. So I could weaken you and you would be an easier kill," he laughed evilly, pointing the sword at Lucy once more.

I took a step toward him, beginning to get livid. I felt brave as I rapped my sword against his quickly. There was something about Lucy that brought out something about me that I thought I never had.

_Fearlessness._

Shanty laughed in my face yet once again, "Put that away Shortie, before you hurt yourself. You don't know how to use that weapon. You're not a man just a cowardly faun," he stepped closer to me.

_Oh if he only knew._

"A faun's got to do what a faun's got to do," I emphasized, scrapping swords with him. I wanted to run him threw with my tiny but sharp horns but I did not but I only stepped closer, I was very provoked.

Shanty grinned. This man was very evil and he needed to be done away with just as much as Zadis. Just as much as Jadis had needed to be. And I knew I was the one to do it.

I tried to jab him and merely missing because he swerved seeing the sword come his way.

"No! Stop it!" Lucy cried out, "I'm not worth all this!" she sounded as if she was crying.

"Stay out of this, Queen!" Shanty sneered, saying the word queen as if it had a sour taste. "You can't escape me and my wife Zadis!"

_Wife?! Oh Tumnus, oh boy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

I effectively jabbed him in the arm and he faltered a little. It turned out I was good as Shanty as a swordsman. We were too good for each other it seemed.

I had barely knicked him but he slowed down with the fighting like he was ready to quite.

I was not prepared for his next action as I glanced at Lucy as Shanty said. "So Lucy, since you found your cordial, I hope you don't mind me doing this!"

"Tumnus watch out!" Lucy warned me but it was too late. Her eyes were wild with fear.

Pain shot threw me as he plunged his sword into my left shoulder so very close to my heart. He did not mean to miss I assumed. He knew to get to Lucy he would have to kill me first.

I saw the terror and anger in her eyes before I toppled over in an almost defeat. Everything was becoming a blur in front of me.

I heard Lucy scream and through my blurred vision I saw Zadis advancing me and Shanty.

Shanty pointed the sword at me and I knew he was about to run me through.

"Shanty!" Zadis put her hand on his sword, "Spare the faun and spare the girl. I have something better planned for her death and maybe well as his."

Shanty put his sword back in it's sheath. I did the same, trying to stay strong and fall flat on my face. I got up on wobbly legs.

I heard hoof beats and looked up to seeing Lucy gallop toward me.

Zadis let out a screech and Shanty howled as Lucy and her horse ran at them. They swerved.

I grabbed onto the mares neck as Lucy went by me seeing what she intended.

We galloped into the forest not daring to slow down till we were halfway through the forest.

Every minute that went by I became weaker and weaker. I was losing too much blood and I knew if there was no such a thing as Lucy's cordial I would surely die. I started to slip from the horse's neck.

"Tumnus!" Lucy grabbed one of my hands and helped me behind her, noticing I was slipping.

We stopped in the middle of the forest. I tried to dismount like a normal person or faun would but instead my knees gave way and I fell on the snowy forest floor. The pain was just too great

"Oh," Lucy cried out, leaping down from her horse, seeing me fall. She knelt down beside me, fumbling to get her cordial out with shaky fingers.

It scared her to see me like this.

_Dying…_

She poured a drop into my mouth with tears in her eyes. Lucy wrapped her arms around me and sobbed.

"Lucy? Please don't cry. What's the matter?" I managed to choke out still in slight pain. It took the cordial a little while to take effect.

"I don't know…I'm just so happy that your alive. You were—just so close," She cried against my chest not caring that she was getting my blood all over her.

"Sshh," I tried to calm her.

"Please--," she pleaded, "Don't ever leave me, Tumnus. I don't think I could make it without you. You are my life!" She looked into my eyes.

"I won't Lucy, I promise you."

(Author's Note: Yes I am trying to make you hate Shanty lol. R&R)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh! That insolent, disrespectful, impertinent, loony, lowdown of a ding-a-ling! Too many adjectives yet not enough to describe that—that human!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, speaking of Shanty. She was helping me clean the blood off my shoulder using snow.

_Ding-a-ling? What? Huh? _ I wanted to ask, Surprised at her string of words. It was so unlike her to get so furious. Ding-a-ling must be a word from her world. I could have laughed at her calling Shanty a human like she was not one herself.

I flinched at the cold snow. It made me sick looking at the red tinted snow. At least my wound was gone.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized to me.

"It's alright," I laughed, "Ah!" I shuddered against the freezing snow she smeared on me.

"Eh, sorry again, Tumnus," Lucy bit her lip, glancing down at her blood stained dress, thoughtfully. She bent down, scooping up some snow to wash the front of her dress.

"I don't think I would do that if I were you. It's too cold, it will never dry all the way," I told her.

She let the snow fall out of her hands and pulled her cloak over her shoulders more, "That's just like me to bring only the dress I am wearing," Lucy laughed at herself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the mare drifting away from us. I got up and grabbed the horse's reins quickly as it tried to bolt away to escape.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open for this one," I retrieved the reins to Lucy, "Next thing we'll know is that horse will take off with our packs with it."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Lucy smiled, taking the reins from me, "Where are we going now?" She asked, turning serious.

"As for south as far as we can before we get tired," I answered, helping her mount.

Then we were off again.

It was beginning to near daylight.

Lucy's head bobbed in sleep. She had long since fallen asleep on the horse. I had let her sleep and lead her horse onward.

Getting weary I saw a cave ahead and led them toward it. It was large enough that the horse could stay in it too.

Lucy was slowly waking up as we entered it. I ground tied the mare and untied Lucy's bedroll.

I took it to the side of the cave and spread it out.

I could hear Lucy's teeth chatter from 10 feet away. I went back to her and lifted her off the horse and carried her to the pallet.

She was so cold it scared me. She had a blue tint to her skin.

Lucy snuggled closer against my warm skin, shivering. As I laid her down she made a strange noise in the back of her throat, grabbing onto my scarf in her sleep, not wanting me to lay her down.

Finally she let go and I laid her down, covering her up, regretfully. I wished I could have just kept holding her. I knew she was not going to be warm under the cold blanket. She would only be warm from body heat. But I had to get a fire going and block the cave opening so the heat would stay in the cave.

I went and untied the two packs and my bedroll and laid them by Lucy. I then stripped the mare of her bridle and saddle.

Finally I dug into my pack to get my flint to start a fire. Luckily the caves structure would keep smoke from showing up outside the cave in case anybody was trying to find us. I gathered wood and moss outside the cave then made the fire.

I was just about to close up the opening when I remembered the horse did not have any thing to eat.

Lucy stirred.

"Come, now girl. Let's get something to eat," I lead her out the cave. Horses in Narnia had learned to tolerate tree bark much like deer when there was a grass shortage.

I stopped and pulled some logs and brush to cover up the cave opening.

**(Author's Note: 'Okay this is where Lucy has a dream about the future and it explains what Zadis meant when she said "Spare the faun and spare the girl. I have something better planned for her death and maybe well as his." Even though neither Tumnus nor Lucy knows it will happen yet.')**

**Interlude (in Lucy's point of view):**

Dream of the future:

_**I watched myself back away in horror. I was in some place with walls all around me and Zadis and Shanty were there.**_

"_**No, please! Don't do this please! I—I thought you loved me; I thought you were my friend. Why are you doing this?" I cried out, backing till my back was to a wall. I put my arms up to shield myself. **_

_**I then heard my attacker's voice, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry! She's making me do it. I have no choice. I'm fighting it all I can but I am getting weak, Lucy. I cannot hold out much longer," a familiar voice sobbed in hysteria.**_

_**My heart stopped. It was Tumnus, holding Peter's sword about to take my life!**_

"_**Oh, Tumnus!" I sobbed, shaking in fear.**_

_**The only person I ever truly trusted or loved was about to murder me.**_

"_**Kill her!" Zadis ordered Tumnus.**_

_**Shanty snickered as Tumnus backed away from me.**_

"_**No! No! I cannot do this to her. I love her. She's my best friend and—and the only one I'll ever love," Tumnus sobbed, looking into my eyes. I could see it hurt him to no end to see me terrified of him.**_

"_**Aw, is not that sweet, Shanty," Zadis smooched, mockingly to Shanty who stood beside her.**_

"_**Yes my love," Shanty smirked.**_

"_**Do it now! I don't have all day!" Zadis pointed her wand at Tumnus.**_

"_**No!" he screamed at her, seeing me lean against the wall, awaiting my death sentence.**_

"_**As you wish," Zadis' wand struck him.**_

"_**No," I whispered in horror as he bent over in pain, hands shaking violently as he clutched the sword. He groaned trying to strain from killing me.**_

"_**You will kill her now," Zadis smiled.**_

_**He was straining so hard and I saw him going very weak. To resist was killing him; he would die soon if he did not give in quickly. He rather die than take my life, I knew.**_

"_**Tumnus, please, just get it over with. I will die by you or them and I rather you be the one to do the job. At least you will get it over with quickly instead of torturing me to no end," Tears streamed down my face.**_

_**Tumnus looked up and gazed into my eyes. His face pale and his expression blank. He was so close to death. "I love you, Lucy. Always know that," He closed his tired eyes.**_

"_**Mr. Tumnus! Do it now! That is an order from your Queen!" I choked, bracing myself for the agony that was about to rip through me.**_

_**With tears in his eyes, he raised the sword, aiming to pierce my heart.**_

_**This would be over quickly. I smiled.**_

_**He plunged it into my heart.**_

_**I did not scream only groaned. I fell to the ground at his hoofs. My eyes closed and I slipped away from earth.**_

_**I watched as Tumnus dropped the sword.**_

"_**No," Tumnus croaked, so weak as he looked down at his hoofs at my dead body. Weak and tired his body gave out either from grief or Zadis, he fell down beside me, going still. I knew he was dead.**_

End of dream.

"This is what the future holds but be brave it will not happen exactly like this if you do not panic," Aslan's voice sliced through the air.

I woke up, screaming.

(Author's Note: It has only begun. J Tell me what you think. The reviews help the posting to be faster. Please if you really like this or want to help me fix an error review or message me)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tumnus' point of view:

My heart nearly stopped beating in my chest. I was almost back to the cave when I heard Lucy scream.

_Zadis got her! Zadis got her! _ My mind screamed.

I ran, making the horse gallop after me.

I shoved the logs and brush aside. Lucy was still sleeping but she was having a fit of tossing, turning, and screaming. I did not know what was going on with her.

I picked her up, trying to calm her down. I received a punch as she squirmed around in my arms, flailing her arms around in a fit.

"Ow," I mumbled, knowing I would have a bruise. "Lucy? Lucy! Wake up; you are having a bad dream. Wake up!" I urged her.

She jerked awake, looking ready to scream. She struggled in my arms, trying to escape me, eyeing the sword against the wall.

"Lucy, what has gotten into you?" I asked her befuddled at the way she was acting.

She stopped struggling and relaxed suddenly, "I'm sorry. I don't know. I—I just panicked for a second. I had a bad dream."

"I can see that much," I teased her; I then turned serious, "What happened in your dream that made you so spooked?" I asked gently.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at me.

"Lucy, what is it? You look as though I am about to murder you," I laughed, nervously.

"I—it's nothing really. It was only a bad dream," she closed her eyes, shaking her head as if to rid herself of bad memories.

"Lucy just tell me, please," I pleaded her as she got up and started pacing, much reminding me of my own self.

"Do you really want to know?" Lucy sighed, softly

"Yes," I said, almost exasperated.

She drew in a sharp breath then said very quickly, "In the dream were Zadis, Shanty, and you and I…You—you were forced to kill me and we both died. After I dreamt this I heard Aslan's voice say, 'This is what the future holds but be brave. It will not happen exactly so if you do not panic,'" Lucy covered her face with her hands, "I lied! It really is not nothing. The dream scared me out of my wits.

I nearly choked.

_I killed her?! Oh no, no! That has to be a made up dream not the future!_

"Oh, Lucy, it was just a dream. You can't take it serious," I hugged her, giving her a smile.

"You are right. I just don't think I'll be able to get over it quickly," Lucy sighed.

That night I could not sleep. I think the dream bothered me just as much as it did Lucy. It made me think about first meeting Zadis. Why did she want me to look into her eyes? That still gave me the chills. I had felt weird since that day. I felt as if something dark was clutching my neck trying to suffocate me to death.

_Oh this is ridiculous, Tumnus! Go to sleep! It's a dream that you did not even have yourself!_

I laid down beside Lucy in a frustrated huff.

"Tumnus? Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked, sleepily.

"Ye—no, no. All's fine," I flipped onto my side.

"You sure?" Lucy checked.

"Of course," I sighed,

"I'm cold," her teeth clacked.

"Come here then," I said with a chuckle.

She scooted over to me and I wrapped my arms around her, securely around her.

"Better?" I asked as she sighed, pressing her face against my chest.

"Much," she soon was fast asleep.

I groaned in aggravation, unable to fall asleep.

She so was not fair but all I could do was love her.

It was then I started to think of the future.

_I wish to marry her, Aslan. But I know it's not possible because I am no human I'm only a faun (part human). _ I thought with sheer agony.

_I would give up everything. Everything of a life of a faun if only I could be human so I could just marry her! My long life span, my life as a woodland creature, all the dances in the woods if only you could make me human. Because even if it was possible for us to marry she would die of old age before I even were past middle-aged. I don't think I could live without her. I'd rather have a short human life with her than have a long faun life without her._

I then drifted to sleep….

Tumnus' dream:

_I got up from where I laid feeling like playing my flute. I got it out, trying not to make a lot of noise as so not to wake Lucy._

_Lucy stirred but didn't wake as I started to play softly the lullaby I played for her so long ago when I had first met her._

_I was always proud and content in being a faun until now. Oh why did we have to fall in love?_

_I felt tears run down my face and unto my flute. The lullaby sounded different now, melancholy and I had begun think of Lucy's dream. Oh stop it you silly faun. That was only a dream—besides you would never ever kill Lucy! That's absurd!_

_Something dark was lurking around, I felt it strongly and I stopped playing my flute, starting to feel sickly._

_I turned to check on Lucy. She still slept soundly._

"_Make yourself known!" I almost yelled in defiance. Lucy stirred yet again but never woke up._

_Zadis appeared beside me and I dropped the flute in dismay, backing toward Lucy, protectively reaching for the sword._

"_You may not be aware of it but before you fled, I hypnotized you to do a deed for me. A deed intended for you to do very soon," She laughed._

_I looked at her horrified, sword forgotten._

"_You are to take Lucy's life with the very sword you brought with you. I thought since you begged me to not kill her that you must be the one since you love her so dearly. I heard about how you love her so much you would give up faun life for human life for her. I couldn't resist, dear faun," Zadis gave a wicked grin._

"_No! No! No!" I practically screamed though Lucy never woke up during Zadis' visit. It was as if she could not hear a thing._

"_It will only be a notion at first to kill but as the days go by it will get stronger. The more you refuse to kill her the more weak you will become for it will be killing you slowly. Beware if I come back and you have not killed by the next new moon, I will force you to kill her. I will make it so you cannot control the sword you hold," She laughed, vanishing in thin air._

"_Oh Aslan, no!" I screamed over and over in hysteria, "I won't kill her! I love her! I won't murder my best friend. The best friend I have fallen in love with. I love her!" I sobbed; slumping down beside Lucy's sleeping form….._

I jerked awake, realizing Lucy still slept on my chest. My face was wet and I realized to I was crying.

She trusted me and loved me so much. She trusted me with her very life. She knew I would keep her safe.

I watched her awhile, thinking of my dream and her dream. They fit together perfectly. They were not simple dreams. Her dream was the future and mine was the present of what was to happen and it made me sick. No wonder I felt so strange lately.

I kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly, "I won't. I love you," my eyes strayed to the sword in its sheath a few yards away. A little voice in my head whispered, "Kill her and be done with it. You will suffer no longer."

"I rather die slowly then to ever kill Lucy, my Queen, my best friend, my---," I suddenly felt a pain sear through me. I felt as if the very life of me was being squeezed from me.

I groaned softly at the pain but did not really care. I did not care for my self if I died or lived so long as Lucy lived. I wanted her safe, I wanted her alive.

I did not sleep that night, I only watched Lucy, my Queen, snuggle closer to me as the cold wind seeped through a crack in the sealed cave opening.

* * *

Yes i know! Oh my gosh you did not just do that! lol review and tell me what you think if you wish to read more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Tumnus, are you alright? You look so tired," Lucy fretted one morning.

It had been a few days since that day Lucy and I had our dreams. I had not told Lucy of my dream. I did not want to scare her. I knew her own dream was enough.

Like Zadis had said in my dream, the notions to kill Lucy got stronger by the day and were persistent and each time I declined I felt life being sucked from me. I felt as if I aged 30 years. I was so tired but I tried my best not to show it and it looked like I was bad at hiding it.

And the voices in my head would not leave me alone! I felt like screaming.

"Tumnus?" Lucy brought me back to present.

"Ah, yes. I am fine. Just tired, really," I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Haven't you slept any since we left Cair Paravel?" she asked another question, gently. She touched my face.

"Not really," I said, truthfully.

Lucy frowned at me, thoughtfully.

We were in another cave near the Southern Narnian Border. We were going to stay in the cave a few days until we decided where we were going.

We had just ate breakfast if you would call it that. This was our last meal unless we found some wild game or plant life which was unlikely since the Long Winter came back. That had me even more worried.

I was about to feed the horse and look for some kind of food.

"Oh. Stop that frowning, Luce," I scolded, getting up to feed the mare now.

"Can I come along?" Lucy asked, sweetly.

"Oh, Lucy, I just don't think its safe enough. I heard wolves last night," I kissed her on the forehead. Something I started to do a few days ago.

Lucy sighed, "At least—when are you going to give me a proper kiss on the lips, Tumnus?"

I smiled, but I was nervy about it. I started to fidget.

"Tumnus, I am not going to bite you. What are you afraid of?" she looked up at me.

"I—I really don't know," I felt a crooked smile come on me.

"Well?" Lucy smiled.

I closed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her smile then we parted.

Kill her! That voice urged me in my head. I furrowed my brow, trying not to growl. I felt it weaken me ever so slightly.

"I love you," Lucy hugged, not having noticed my quickly dissolved expression.

"I love you too," I hugged her back then got a hold of the horse's bridle and started to lead her out the cave.

After I fed the horse I came across a frozen creek.

Kill her! Kill her now! Go back in the cave and kill her before the wolves and Zadis does! The voice hissed.

"No! No now! Not ever!" I gave a growling yell, stomping a hoof down upon the iced creek.

It cracked under my weight and I gave a start, stunned.

I withdrew Peter's sword seeing fish swim around.

"Aha!" I pierced 3 at a time.

After that I started to turn tired.

I sighed, pulling the fish off the blade and putting them in a saddle bag.

I froze hearing wolves howl a few miles away.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk because you heard some wolves or hurry up and take those fish to your dear Queen Lucy?" A voice inquired me.

I swerved around quickly, "Who said that?!" I demanded, looking all around me only seeing the horse beside me who snorted. "Did—Did you—did you just--?" I stammered, eyes wide.

"Pull—Lease! Don't look at me like that faun. Why are you so surprised to see a talking horse? You look as if you've never seen one before," the mare laughed at me.

I just cocked my head at her, "Why did you not make yourself known?"

"Didn't really see the need until now," she said.

"And what's your name?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"Lance," she snorted.

"Well, Lance. I think we should go back to the cave now," I said.

Lucy was asleep when we got back to the cave. She looked so peaceful.

I heard more howling closer by us. I closed the cave opening quickly.

I would not doubt one second those wolves were on Zadis' side just waiting to attack us.


	10. Chapter 10

Tumnus is a little mean in this chapter but its because he's getting tormented by the voices in his head and he's tired.

And he gets extremely upset with Lucy which is understandable.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Can't I please come with you, this time?" Lucy begged me the next day. I was about to go fish and feed Lance again.

I had tried to show Lucy Lance was a talking beast but Lance just acted dumb when I asked her to talk. I really did not know why Lance did not make her self known.

"I don't think its safe Lucy. I'm sorry but I prefer you to stay here," I gave her a kiss.

"Oh," she huffed, "I cannot stand it in this dark, gloomy cave any longer. I need light! I am not a mushroom, Tumnus," Lucy said, rather rationally.

"See that's one of the many differences between us. I like dark, gloomy caves. I'm comfy but you hate it in here," I replied gently.

"I do like caves at times, but I can't stand being cooped up in here for so long," Lucy moaned to me.

I felt sorry for her but I still wanted her to stay.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't risk you getting hurt. The wolves are close by," I said, apolitically.

"Oh, alright, Tumnus," Lucy sighed, plopping down on her pallet in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," I apologized again, stooping down to her level and gave her a kiss on her forehead which I could tell bothered her because when I was about to straighten she grabbed onto my scarf and kissed me on the lips.

Taking me by surprise I almost fell but I caught myself.

"Much better," she smiled at me.

I just blinked.

Again she grabbed my scarf as I tried to straighten and I managed to hold balance, "What Luce?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Please don't be long," Lucy let me go.

"I won't," I smiled, leading Lance out in the snow. I closed back up the cave opening.

"You two are just too lovey-dovey. It makes me want to gag," Lance coughed when we were out of earshot.

"You'll under stand when you fall in love one day," I sighed as we went to the creek and wood where she ate.

Howling was nearby and that made me uneasy.

While Lance ate I got ready the creek so I could spear fish.

The howling grew nearer.

I surveyed the area seeing if they were here.

"Tumnus!" Lucy's voice called out to me from behind me.

I turned around to face her, "Lucy, what are you--?"

Suddenly a pack of wolves appeared drooling and snarling.

I seized Lucy's arm and yanked her behind me.

"What's the matter, faun? Scared?" the leader mocked me.

I did not reply. I withdrew my sword, even though I felt weak.

"Aw, put it down, goat. Surrender yourself and the girl. You have till tomorrow morning to do it so why not now?" The alpha wolf lunged at Lucy and caught her arm between his teeth and dragged her forward before I knew what was happening.

"No!" I cried out, trying to grab her to safety.

The wolf had her arm tight but did not sink his teeth into her flesh. The wolves jabbed and jeered at her which gave her cuts.

"Tumnus, help me, please!" Lucy cried as one snipped at her other arm.

"Leave her alone!" I raised my sword.

"As you wish," Alpha wolf dropped Lucy, leaving her stunned.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I never was on your side," Lance said, leaving with the wolves.

For some reason I went ballistic on Lucy. She had scared me so bad.

"Lucy! You could've gotten yourself killed. What were you thinking? You should have stayed in the cave where you belonged!" I yelled as she got up, feeling a pulling on the sword, telling me the spell wanted to get the better of me. I yanked the sword back in its sheath.

She had an expression as if I slapped her.

Suddenly I realized what I'd done, "Lucy! I didn't—I never meant to—wait. Lucy!" I cried out, mentally kicking myself as she turned her back to me and ran to the cave.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but i am having a writers block moment. hopefully it will pass soon. Post more soon. Any ideas let me know.

Please review it may reverse my writers block =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Lucy! Please wait1" I ran after her, going through a thicket, not caring thorns tore at my skin.

She didn't answer me as we reached the cave. Lucy tried to shove the logs but the logs were too heavy to lift for her.

I went to help her move them. She turned away, biting her lip.

I moved the logs then slowly walked into the cave and started to pack my things.

Lucy sniffed, starting to pack herself.

"Lucy, I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me," I bowed my head in shame.

She scoffed, looking up from her packing, "I ran when I heard those wolves. I just knew they were going to harass you. I knew it was likely they'd be on Zadis' side. I had to make sure you were safe. You were horrid earlier, Tumnus. First you yank my arm out of its socket then yell at me. I don't like being treated like rubbish," Lucy started to shove things in her pack.

I winced at her words. They felt worse than a blow would. What must she have felt when I had yelled at her so?

"I didn't mean to do any of that. Something came over me. It was like I couldn't control myself," I lowered my head.

"What do you mean something came over you?" She practically spit at me. She had never used that tone of voice with me. Even this was the first time we ever had a fight. Sure we had little disagreements but never anything like this.

I stopped what I was doing and crouched down beside her, "Zadis put spell over me before we left Cair Paravel," I said slowly.

Lucy gave a reproachful laugh, "Oh so she made you mean earlier?" She pushed the bag away to look at me in the eyes.

I ignored her question, "Zadis put a spell on me or rather hypnotized me to--," I broke off, closing my eyes. I could not stand looking at her in the eyes and telling her awful fate which was in my own hands. She trusted me oh too much it hurt.

"You to what?" Lucy looked curious.

"To kill you, to take your life," I buried my face into my hands.

Lucy backed away stunned, though she did not run from me. She trusted me.

"That's it? You're not going to desert me?" I asked, bewildered, tears coming to my eyes.

"I trust you, Tumnus. I will never leave you, ever. I will die one day by someone. If not you then by Zadis. At least if it's you, you will not be cruel to me. You'll get it over with quickly. I'm not afraid of death," Lucy smiled, sitting down beside me, "I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you," She hugged me.

"Spare Oom," I mumbled in her shoulder.

Lucy popped me on the back, indicating I shush up.

My thoughts then strayed to the wolves and Lance. It did not really surprise me that Lance went with the wolves. She was sort of odd to begin with.

And the wolves well would come upon us at first light no doubt and we had to make haste and at least try to escape to Archenland before then.

I got up quickly and grabbed my pack, attaching the bedroll to it. I then stomped out the fire.

Lucy got up also after finishing her own packing.

We left the cave hearing more howling.

We headed south for hours.

It was about the middle of the night when Lucy stumbled and fell in the snow, moaning, "I'm so tired. I don't think I can go any further."

I was also getting to the extreme point of tired but I tried to stay strong for Lucy's sake. I was not going to tell her I was dying because I was not killing her.

I collapsed beside her with a heavy sigh. My legs felt so heavy.

"Can we rest just a while?" Lucy said, copying my sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I think we can spare 30 minutes to an hour. We're not too far from the border," I replied, seeing her about to doze, "But I think--," I heard a faint snore come from her. I gave her a gentle nudge to wake her.

"Oh!" Lucy jumped awake.

"We should find somewhere besides here to rest then," I helped the half asleep Lucy up.

We found a grove of trees off the main path. There we put our bedrolls down and rested......

I opened my eyes to sunrise. I jumped up in horror, waking up Lucy, quickly.

She only blinked twice before she jumped up and rolled her bedroll back up quickly as did I.

We made haste, hearing wolves howling near us. I grabbed onto Lucy's hand and we ran.

We weren't too far from the border when Lucy cried, "Tumnus, you're going to fast! I can't keep up with you."

I had forgotten I was a whole lot faster than a human. I slowed my pace down, but not much. Just enough for her to keep up.

The wolves were close and very close by.

A few minutes later we saw a giant sized wall with a giant door. I though no one was around until I saw a giant beside the door.

I pulled Lucy back behind a tree. That giant did not look like it was on our side. He was dark looking.

"What ever you do, Lucy. Be careful. I don't think he's on our side," I told her, hinting that she put away her crown.

She took the hint and removed her crown and packed it in her pack.

She took my hand and we made our way toward the giant. Lucy did not have anything to worry about. Nobody would identify her as a runaway queen.

"Say who goes there?!" The giant barked at us.

Lucy shrank back against me in fright.

"This is Maiden Ranaya and my name is Shayii. We've come to enter the gates into Archenland.

"What a funny acquaintance. A girl and a faun. Just the description the Queen of Narnia told me to beware of," the giant vibrated the ground by his loud voice.

Lucy scoffed through her fear, "And who is this queen you speak of?"

I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Zadis the Black Witch," the giant replied.

I could feel Lucy's tension and anger through her hand.

"She is not the real queen of Narnia! I--!" she started.

I slapped my hand over her mouth to shush her up.

Unfortunately the giant saw me, "You two look mighty suspicious. You both fit the description of the runaway queen and her renounced bodyguard."

I stiffened as also Lucy.

"We will need to search through your packs," the giant signaled a Minotaur to search our packs.

Lucy jumped back after giving her pack over to the terrifying creature.

_Oh no! The crown! We're Toast!_

"What's this?!" The Minotaur roared angrily, holding out the crown.

Lucy just stared at him in fright and I almost put my arm around her to comfort her when the giant picked her up between his fingers.

Lucy screamed, clawing desperately to get away.

The Minotaur held me back from trying to help her, "Let her go!" I yelled up at the giant.

The giant ignored me and Lucy's ear piercing protests, "These are the enemies Queen Zadis wants. Bring in the Police, Adgarian," he ordered the Minotaur.

"Yes, Rockhart," Adgarian bowed and walked away.

Lucy was still struggling, "Let me go!" She screamed a final time.

I was afraid for her. That giant could crush her between his fingers!

"As you wish Maiden Ranaya or should I say Queen Lucy?" he opened his fingers and Lucy started slipping.

"Oh!" Lucy shut her eyes, knowing she'd meet her death with the deathly long fall. She tried to grip on one of his fingers to keep from falling.

Rockhart only laughed.

Reacting quickly I ran toward as her slipping turned into falling.

Lucy screamed.

I ran beneath her, bracing myself to catch her.

She fell into my arms, practically swooning in relief.

* * *

Hey sorry I have not updated in a while. My grandparents were down from Tennessee. Well anyway. Here it is. The eleventh chapter. This is longer than my last chapter haha. I have been thinking about starting a new story. called Narnian Sun. A crossover of Phantom Stallion and Chronicles of Narnia. Tell me what you think.

-Phantom Stallion fan

!!!!!ANY BODY WHO LOVES TO READ TUMNUS/LUCY STORIES I RECOMMEND YOU ALSO TO UNICORN-SKYDANCER08. SHE WRITES AWESOME STORIE!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to say thanks to hey, Dan Sickles, Isis, unicorn-skydancer08, Icanterbareback, Marina, Aslan's Author, DrEaM-BuT-don't-FoRgEt-To-LiVe, and Kathleen Abaestian.

Thanks to hey, Dan Sickles, Isis, and Icanterbareback for giving me good reviews that encouraged me to keep writing.

Unicorn-skydancer08 for sending me helpful tips and ideas. I always look foreward to your reviews.

Marina for pointing out I didn't give much explanation about Lance. Which I tried to fix.

Aslan's Author (aka my tall English friend lol) for helpful ideas and being a good friend and writing buddie.

DrEaM-BuT-DoNt-FoRgEt-To-LiVe for pointing out some of my modern talk that shouldn't be in a medieval story; and my other grammer mistakes. (Some day I hope to get a beta reader to help me out.

Kathleen Abaestain for encouraging reviews and pointing out I change something in chapter 4 by using a thesaurus. Which I will do.

Sorry but you may hate me for this chapter. Beware it's slightly gory but it had to be done.

Unicorn-skydancer-08 inspired me to add bible verses and this one just seemed to fit exactly.

Chapter 12:

_**Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.**_

_**John 15:13 (KJV)**_

Or so I that she only practically swooned because she was out cold after I caught her.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Wake up! Oh please, speak to me, Lucy!" I almost panicked until I saw her chest rise and fall.

I did not hear the wolves howling, about to come upon us.

I lowered myself to the ground still holding onto her.

"What have you done to that poor girl, faun?" Rockhart accused me.

I glared at him. I had not done a thing to Lucy. That horrible giant scared her so bad she fainted.

That was the first time she ever had fainted that I knew of at least in front of me.

"Please Luce, look at me," I cried, softly as the wolves were about to appear.

Lucy stirred, stiffening at first but once she opened her eyes she relaxed, seeing that she was safe from the giant.

"How many more times will you save me?" Lucy choked back tears, throwing her arms around my neck.

"As many more times needed," I hugged her back.

"Arrest them!" Adgarian roared to the wolves.

The alpha wolf seized Lucy away from me. Her facial expression blank even as the wolf's teeth drew blood from her arm.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" I cried out, trying to fling the two wolves that were trying to attack me.

The last thing I saw was Adgarian raise a club to crash down on my head crudely.

I saw no more.

**Vision that Aslan gives Tumnus:**

_"Take Lucy's cordial and use it to put onto the edge of King Peter's sword....You will then use the sword to kill Lucy when the time comes. But don't worry she won't really die for the cordial will stop her from fully dying when the blade pierces her heart._

_It will hurt her greatly, but not as much as it will do you to do this. The pain it does to you will weaken you to death immensely._

_But know Zadis will not get the revenge she wants._

_Your reward will be great._

_But get to the task quickly because Zadis is going to take the cordial._

**End of Vision:**

I opened my eyes to a dark and smelly cell which I realized was very familiar. I was in the same exact cell when the White Witch arrested me for patronizing with Lucy (a human). The same place where I had met Edmund when he had betrayed his own family.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I looked around for Lucy. Not seeing her I started to panic.

_What if Zadis already killed her while I was knocked out?!_

I heard someone crying and immediately knew it was Lucy. Lucy was in the cell next to me by the dungeon's entrance door where Edmund had been before. She was lying on the ground, which was probably why I hadn't seen her until now.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I stood up in my cell, realizing my hoofs were in shackles yet once again. I got as close to her cell as the shackles would allow.

Lucy sat up, looking somewhat surprised. She scooted to the cell bars next to me, "Those horrible wolves!" Lucy wiped her eyes.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry I failed you," I felt so angry with myself. I then remembered the cordial and what Aslan told me. He had told me to do it quickly.

I checked to make sure I actually still had the sword.

"You didn't fail me Tumnus. You couldn't help us being arrested," Lucy reached her hand through the cell bars.

I took it gently.

_Really Aslan? What have I done to deserve such a beautiful, loyal, and loving creature?_

Shaking away my thoughts. I did what I had to do.

"Lucy, hand me your cordial. I had a dream and Aslan told me to put your cordial on King Peter's sword," I told her gently. I expected her to look scared but of course she was just the opposite even though I had pretty much told her I have to kill you.

_Lucy the Valiant. It suited her perfect._

Lucy reached her cordial and pulled it out from its pouch quit casually and handed it over, "I guess this means Aslan said to kill me?" Lucy said so softly that I almost did not hear her.

"No Lucy, you're not the one that's going to die. Aslan told me to put the cordial on the sword blade so I will not kill you but fool Zadis," I took the sword from its sheath and started to smear the cordial over the blade.

"Tumnus?! Who's going to die?" Lucy's voice hitched in fear.

I did not answer her. How am I supposed to tell her I'm dying and I'm going to die very soon?

"Tumnus?" Lucy asked again. I almost knew she knew.

_So why not just tell her and get it over with?_

I sighed, handing her cordial back. I set the sword aside, "Me," I said quietly.

"Tumnus, no! Don't say that! You're not going to die," Lucy almost yelled at me in shock.

"Yes I am. Zadis is already killing me and Aslan has made it definite," I said slowly.

"How is Zadis killing you?" Lucy asked. I could hear her about to cry.

"Each time I resist killing you I get weaker and weaker. There's nothing I can do, Lucy," I rested my forehead against the cell bars, closing my eyes.

"Oh Tumnus, I don't want you to die," Lucy rested her forehead against mine.

"I don't want to leave you, Lucy. I want to marry you. But even then, Luce I can only marry you if Aslan was merciful enough to turn me into a human. I don't think I could marry you as a faun," I finally confided her.

Lucy let out a sob just as there was noise outside the door.

We froze as the door opened and Zadis came in with an ogre.

"How are my guests?" Zadis said, wickedly, walking up to Lucy.

Lucy had been distracted by my words and was still fumbling to get her cordial back in its pouch.

Zadis suddenly snatched it from her.

Lucy gave a startled cry and backed up against the cell bars.

"You shall not use or need this any longer. Soon you and your little faun friend are going to be no more," Zadis put it in a secret compartment in her cloak.

"You're only going to end up just like Jadis!" Lucy breathed, angrily. She barely could be heard but somehow Zadis heard her.

"Who said that?!" Zadis shouted, holding up her wand.

Lucy froze in fright.

If Zadis was anything like her sister Zadis I knew what she was going to do to Lucy if I did not speak up. "I-it was I," I stammered as Lucy stared at me in surprise as I blamed her words on myself.

Zadis opened my cell door and hit me against the side of my head with her wand. My ears went flat against my head.

"No!" Lucy shrieked seeing Zadis was giving me payback.

"Lucy, no," I begged her to keep quiet.

"Twenty floggings for every time one of you fail to call me Your Majesty or say something that doesn't please my ears. Therefore faun twenty floggings to you!" Zadis unlocked my shackles. "Faerdon, bring in the cat-o'-nine-tails out and give this faun twenty good floggings. Take him to the other side of the dungeon."

The ogre grabbed me sharply by the arm. I was not afraid of being flogged. I just followed him.

After that Zadis yanked Lucy to her feet sharply and unlocked her shackles from her feet, "Your are to watch this event my dear. Do hope you never misbehave with me as your little faun lover did or you shall have the same," Zadis yanked a crying Lucy after her to where Faerdon was chaining my hands up. Lucy glared at her to get a smack against the face.

I was facing the wall. Thank Aslan I could not see Lucy's face. Why did Zadis have to be so cruel and make her watch this gruesome thing?!

Faerdon then cracked the cat-o'-nine-tails, a sign the flogging was about to start.

"Oh, please, don't do this to him!" Lucy screamed as the ogre began flogging me.

The pain was horrible but it was better me then Lucy. I felt blood flowing from the cuts the whip gave me. I barely made a sound. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, waiting it out until it was over.

I could almost hear Lucy cringe as she cried for me. Zadis did not let her look away.

Finally it was all over. My back was on fire.

"Take him back to his cell," Zadis shooed the ogre.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled just as the ogre unchained my wrists. I fell to the ground, not caring to sit up. "Can I at least clean his wounds first, Your Majesty?" Lucy asked between clenched teeth.

"Be quick about it then. Go Faerdon and signal one of the dwarfs to fetch some water," They left us.

At least she was kind enough to let me wash the blood off.

"Why did you take the blame?" Lucy kneeled down beside me, looking like she wanted to hug me but she did not afraid she'd hurt me.

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle this kind of treatment," I gestured to my bloody torn up back, "And you shouldn't have to. You're a Queen," I winced as I got up and leaned against the wall.

"Neither should you, Tumnus," Lucy smoothed some curls from my face.

A black dwarf came in the dungeon, holding a bucket of water and two towels, "Here you are. Someone put vinegar in the water. I think it was Zadis but while no one was looking I switched the water so now its soap and water," the dwarf looked scared. I had a feeling he was a captive of the Zadis. He left us to be alone.

Lucy gently turned my back to her and dipped a towel in the water.

I hissed as she gently dabbed my back.

"Sorry," Lucy said, sounding strange.

"You can't help it. You really shouldn't even be doing this Lucy I'm not worthy," I clenched my teeth in agony.

"Oh, Tumnus don't be like that. You are to worthy! Aren't you the one who wanted to marry me? This is what a wife is supposed to do. Take care of you," Lucy wiped all the blood from my back and I felt ashamed until she said that.

Once it was over the ogre drove us back to our cells. There we stayed for days not able to eat or see any light.

* * *

Do you hate me?

Okay i'm kind of stuck right here. I don't know if Lucy should be found out and be flogged or do something to get her in trouble and get punished some other way. Tell me if you have any ideas.

Please review :)

!!! I ADVISE YOU READ UNICORN-SKYDANCER08'S STORIES SHE IS AN AWESOME TUMNUS/LUCY WRITER.!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Just a warning like the last chapter this is intense as will the next chapters be. This story is getting toward the near end I think and it has to get bad before it gets better.

* * *

Chapter 13:

It was then after three days Zadis finally came back.

_Probably to torture us—I am sure._

"How are my guests, now?" Zadis said with false cheerfulness.

Lucy inwardly scoffed and only I saw her roll her eyes in disgust, "Just wonderful, Witch," Lucy said loudly.

She did not seem to care what would happen to her. Maybe all darkness, no water or food did something to the girl's head.

My eyes must have widened because both Zadis and Lucy glanced at me. I really did not get that but maybe they had expected a very bad reaction. I did not let my face give anything away. I would not give Zadis the satisfaction of it.

"What did you just call me, child?!" Zadis had her wand ready to strike Lucy.

"Nothing, Your Highness," Lucy said, quit innocently.

Zadis yanked her from her feet in the air by the front of her dress, "No you did not, faun lover!"

"Lucy's expression was blank. Faun lover was supposed to insult her but it did not faze Lucy. She did not reply and I knew what was bound to happen.

I could not believer Lucy was doing this to herself.

"Lucy--!" I started but stopped short when Zadis glared at me and pointed her wand my way.

"I've been deciding your punishment and I think I've decided," Zadis' grip on Lucy tightened, making Lucy cry out for the first time, "You're not going to be flogged like the faun. No I would rather keep you alive and let Tumnus kill you tomorrow instead. Faerdon, get a club, we're going to make this 'Queen' talk," Zadis gestured to the ogre that I suddenly realized stood by the iron door.

"No!" I shouted, finally allowing myself to show reaction.

"Don't worry, faun. You get to watch," Zadis said wickedly, handing Lucy over to the ogre.

Lucy was the most stubbornness human I had ever met though I had not met many but the ones I had met were not near as stubborn as this girl.

Zadis then unbolted my cell door and grabbed me roughly by the arm, "Shall we," Zadis said. And it was not a question. She escorted me to the torture area on the other side of dungeon where the ogre had already taken Lucy.

"Why do you do this?!" I cried out with my teeth clenched in anger.

Zadis did not answer me as we finally stood beside Faerdon who was chaining Lucy like how I was when I was flogged. Though Lucy was not going to be flogged instead she was going to be beaten until she spoke the truth. Lucy faced the wall but I saw her clench her fists as the ogre unbuttoned the back of her dress to expose her back.

I felt myself want to vomit as I saw whip lash mark scars already on her back now to be added with scars from the spiked club. That awful Shanty had already tortured her before.

"Begin ," Zadis held me back.

Faerdon started to beat Lucy.

I clenched my teeth harder. I saw each new cut the spikes gave and all the blood that came from them, I saw Lucy's body jerk and tremble each time. It made me sick to watch but I could not turn away.

_Oh Aslan, why doesn't she give in?!_

I felt tears form in my eyes. They were going to beat her to death!

I heard Aslan's voice through the beating sounds and Lucy's cries and screams, "She wants to die so won't have to. You have to stop her, Tumnus!" Aslan exclaimed, his voice sad.

Lucy at least had already had twenty-five beatings when she started to slump. If it had not been for the chains holding her up she would have collapsed. This was too much for her fragile female body to handle.

"Stop!" I yelled in despair at the ogre.

Faerdon just grunted in response not caring. He raised his club for another blow.

Lucy groaned and cringed away even though he had not hit her yet.

"Lucy, please, just give in. I'm not worth it. Live!" I cried out to Lucy.

"I--," Lucy croaked in agony.

"Halt," Zadis said to Faerdon, giving me a glare, "Speak!" Zadis said to Lucy as if she were a dog.

"I—I—called you Witch--," Lucy gasped, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Lucy said, nearly fainting.

"Release her," Zadis snapped her fingers.

Faerdon roughly yanked Lucy's wrists from the chain cuffs and let her collapse on the floor.

"Please let me wash her wounds as she did me," I begged Zadis.

Zadis did not answer; she just left me and Lucy with Faerdon.

I ran to Lucy. She was almost unconscious as I lifted her up in my arms, gently.

She groaned softly, trembling.

"Sshh, its alright now," I rocked her in my arms.

"Tumnus?" Lucy gasped in pain, "I'm going to die aren't I?" She buried her face into my chest, wincing.

I felt my blood run cold as she said that. It was a possibility since that ogre beat her at least 30 times. Lucy was pretty much half dead already. I could not answer her. Aslan said she was not going to die but why is she suffering so?

_Put her out of her misery! _A voice growled in my head.

_No! I will not think these horrid thoughts!_

I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

The door opened and Lucy tensed in my arms, pressing her face into my chest as if she were frightened.

"It's alright, love. It's only the dwarf with the water," I assured her.

She relaxed, slowly.

It was the same black dwarf that was here last time.

"Here is your water," The dwarf laid down the bucket of water and towels beside us.

"Thank you," I replied to the dwarf.

He looked down at Lucy in my arms, sadly, "I will be back to lock you in your cells," the dwarf left quietly.

"Lucy, do you think you'll be able to sit up so I can wash your back?" I asked, gently.

"Yes," She groaned, sitting up as I helped her.

She hissed in pain as I dabbed at her back with a wet towel. I was trying to be as gentle as faunly possible.

She trembled, but tried not to scream.

Finally her back was cleansed from blood though her wounds were severe.

I buttoned up her dress in the back, gently.

Just then the dwarf came back with keys.

"Please," Lucy started, leaning back into me weakly, "Is it possible to put us in the same cell? I don't want to be alone tonight," She started to cry.

"Yes, I can allow that," the dwarf cocked his head toward the cells.

I lifted her up in my arms, getting up.

Lucy bit her lip, trying not to scream at the quick pain I had caused her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," I said, voice full of emotion.

He motioned me into my cell and I went in still carrying Lucy.

The dwarf then left.

""Tumnus, I'm scared that I am dying," Lucy confessed.

I still held her. I touched my hand to her forehead and realized she was burning up with fever, "Sshh," I kissed her forehead, trying to get her to forget about dying.

"I guess I was never cut out to be a wife of a faun," Lucy gave a weak laugh, sounding near tears.

"No, Lucy, you will make a wonderful wife. Don't talk like that, please," I said bitterly.

Hours were passing by and I could tell she was weakening.

I had not once budged. Lucy had begged me not to let her go.

"Oh Aslan! Don't let her die, now!" I silently screamed.

Lucy was unconscious now. She was an inch near death. She was turning cold already.

"Lucy don't leave me!" And then I did scream.

My head snapped around as the dungeon door opened and Zadis came in, holding Lucy's cordial.

"I will not have her die yet. I want to make her wait and let you do the honors," Zadis said, with wicked intentions….

And Lucy did live.

* * *

Please review it will help a lot. It may be a while before I post a new chapter. Meanwhile I posted a new story called Narnian Sun. it's a phantom stallion/Narnia crossover. It will have T/L in it as well as Sake.

Oh yes I just posted my first one-shot called Becoming-of-Age Ball a T/L. Yes its a stinky title I know :(

!I refer you to unicorn-skydancer08 for T/L stories. She is great!

Aslan's Author is a great author also


	14. Chapter 14

Finally the chapter you all have been waiting for. The main event! Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

After Zadis made Lucy take a drop of cordial and left, Lucy fell asleep still in my arms.

She was exhausted.

I stayed sitting up all night long, after Zadis left her words had triggered my memory that she had mentioned I was to take Lucy tomorrow.

Though Lucy was to live and I die, I was not afraid.

Hours past and it must have been finally morning because Lucy stirred in my arms finally waking.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I kissed her on the lips.

Lucy smiled up at me.

"How are you doing, love?" I asked her softly.

Lucy met my eyes and put her hand on the side of my face, "I'm fine, Tumnus. But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be," Lucy kissed me, assuredly.

I smiled as happy as a faun could be awaiting a death sentence.

"Are you to kill me today?" Lucy asked me softly.

"Oh, no, Lucy, you're not dying," I tightened my arms around her, now becoming sad.

"Please don't tell me you are to die today, please," she choked.

"I'm afraid so," I said quietly.

Lucy started crying, "Then I don't think I want to live."

"Hey, hey," I coaxed softly, "You have to—for Narnia, Lucy," I said as her head rested on my chest again.

"I can't rule a country by myself and you know it, Tumnus. My family is gone," Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy, you need to be strong. Please for me," I whispered, hearing metal clanging outside the door. Time was running out too soon.

"They're coming?" Lucy held onto me in a tight grip.

"Promise me something," I said, feeling tears trying to appear. This was hard to say but I knew it was right.

"Anything," her crying subsided.

"Promise me that you will marry a Prince and not be alone all your life."

"I don't think I'll be able to keep that," Lucy started to cry all over again.

"I'm so sorry," I wiped her tears then kissed her one last time.

The door clanged open and Lucy was yanked from my arms by the Minotaur.

"That's enough of that lovey-dovey rubbish!" Zadis then grabbed me, "Get your sword. It is time!" she laughed, signaling Adgarian whom held a struggling Lucy.

We were taken into a strange place with walls all around us as if we were going to try to escape.

Shanty was there whom I gave the death glare.

There they let us go and Lucy pressed her back to the wall.

"Now, Tumnus, you know what to do from here," Zadis looped arms with Shanty.

As if automatic my hand withdrew the sword and the blade rested against Lucy's chest.

Lucy's eyes widened and I was horrified with myself.

I drew it back quickly, "No! No! I cannot do this to her," Even though I knew she wasn't going to die it hurt me to know I was going to put her in so much agony.

"Kill her!" Zadis ordered.

Shanty snickered as I backed away.

"Kill her now or I shall make you," Zadis pointed her wand at me and I didn't have anytime. She struck me with it.

I bent over in agony. My hands were trying to move on their own and plunge the sword. I groaned, trying to resist and I could tell restraining was making weaker than it ever had.

"Tumnus, please, get this over this. Don't kill yourself!" Lucy screamed at me.

I still restrained until she screamed again.

"Mr. Tumnus! Do it now! That is an order from your Queen," Lucy braced herself.

Tears streaming down my face, I aimed the sword at her heart and plunged it.

Blood poured forth and she screamed in pain, falling at my hoofs, and face against my hoofs.

She writhed in pain and I could tell it was hard for her to play dead when she was in so much agony.

I dropped the sword, feeling weak.

Zadis started to laugh, knowing it was all done for.

I screamed in fury, "I hope you sleep tonight!"

"Enough!" Zadis smacked me across the head with her wand. The blow knocking out my last breath and I fell on top of Lucy.

Blackness over taking me.

**Interlude with Lucy:**

I fell to the ground upon Tumnus' hoofs in pain.

Tumnus dropped the sword as Zadis started to laugh in victory.

It was so hard to act dead when I was in so much agony but I managed.

Í hope you sleep tonight!" Tumnus screamed angrily.

"Enough!" Zadis yelled and I heard metal against skull then Tumnus fell on top of me.

I felt him going cold and still and I knew that he was dead. A part of me wanted to scream and cry and the other part kept me silently crying knowing that they would kill me when they found out I was still alive then there would be no hope for Narnia.

Shanty threw Tumnus' body to the side like he was a sack of grain and not a once living creature.

"Make sure she's dead," Zadis said to Shanty. I saw her through half lowered eye-lids check Tumnus' pulse.

Oh I felt like vomiting now. It seemed like now I was to die anyway.

Shanty pressed his fingers on my neck to check my pulse. He yanked me off the ground, "Stop your faking!" Shanty rattled me until my teeth clacked together.

It was no use to pretend anymore and there was only one thing to do now, "Aslan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Shanty took out a dagger and would have run me through.

A roar ripped through the air and Aslan stepped forth, "Let the girl go, Shanty of Toraya!"

Shanty pushed me away and I fell close by to where Tumnus was.

So he really wasn't a Calormen.

"Come here, witch," Aslan ordered Zadis.

Zadis came to where Shanty stood and she spat at Aslan.

"That's enough!" Aslan snarled.

I went to where Tumnus laid.

"You shall be punished for your evil ways. Death isn't good enough for you," Aslan said to Zadis.

"And what is?" Zadis glared at him.

"You shall be trapped in ice for eternity just as your sister," he said sternly.

"Oh, why did she have to kill you?" I cried, laying my head upon his chest. The pain was gone now.

"And what will you do to me?" Shanty said, unemotional toward his wife.

"You shall be put to death, Torayain," Aslan snarled.

"I dare you try to take me then, puss face," Shanty taunted, pulling out his sword.

"Very well," Aslan attacked the man on the spot without as much of a warning.

Shanty lay dead.

I relaxed. He would never again hurt me. I had scars from his abuse. It had been like he enjoyed hurting me—either with a whip or his fist.

He had been so mean to Tumnus and almost killed him. I was glad he was dead now.

"You little--!" Zadis did not finish her threat to Aslan, as she pointed her wand and tried to zap him.

Aslan breathed on the electricity and it came back on Zadis.

She screamed as ice surrounded her and she dropped the wand which Aslan crushed with one of his mighty paws. Immediately Zadis was in solid ice.

Aslan roared and the earth vibrated making the ice and Zadis burst into shivers of ice and Zadis disappeared.

Even though Shanty and Zadis were gone I knew it would not bring Tumnus back to me. I had to accept his death but I just couldn't.

"Oh, Aslan, why did he have to die?" I started to sob. Tumnus' skin was ice to my fingers.  
"Tumnus didn't have to die. He chose to die so you didn't have to. He resisted for days to not kill you knowing he was killing himself," he rested his paw on my shoulder.

"Why?" I choked.

"Because that was how much he loved you, Lucy."

"Is there any way he can live again? I don't think I can live without him—I love him too much, Aslan. I wanted to be his wife but now I realize that will never happen," I said quietly.

"Yes, he shall live again if that is what you wish most, dear heart. But I am afraid you cannot marry a faun unless he is willing to become human. If then I will marry you myself. But he has to be willing to become human, Lucy," then Aslan placed his left paw on Tumnus' chest.

I still had my hand on Tumnus' skin and my hand instantly began to feel warm.

My heart did a nose dive.

Aslan removed his paw and Tumnus moaned, starting to stir.

"Oh, Aslan, thank you so much," my tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy as Tumnus' eyes met mine.

Yes a cliffy. Be patient people. I shall update soon.

I'm posting a new story. Called Phantom of the Opera in Cair Paravel. Go check it out. It's a Tumnus/Lucy and a Lucy/Phantom.

Tell me what you think of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

This is rather a agonizingly short chapter but I thought it would be better than no chapter update. I am sorry I feel so guilty. I have been reading a lot of Phantom of the Opera fanfiction, and writing in Phantom of the Opera in Cair Paravel. I advise if you like phantom of the opera and Narnia you will like the story. I would be really happy if you read and review it.

Anyway this chapter may be small but it has a big happening .

* * *

Chapter 15:

(Back with Tumnus)

"Was I really dead, Lucy?" I asked maybe the third time.

It was 10 minutes after I woke up.

"Yes Tumnus, and Aslan saved you," Lucy gave a chuckle.

I looked up to Aslan who was a few feet away.

Lucy was quiet for a few minutes then she frowned, "My cordial is gone," she looked troubled.

"Ah, dear Lucy, I retrieved it from the Black Witch before she disappeared," Aslan said, "Look beside you."

Lucy turned and saw her cordial, "Thank you," her face lit up.

"Tumnus remember I told you your reward would be great after these events have passed?" Aslan asked me.

Lucy glanced up at me in curiosity.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I thought you only meant when I go to Your Country," I said, feeling anxious.

"Yes, I meant that if you did die and go there but you are alive now," Aslan explained, "Lucy wishes to become your wife but that cannot happen unless you are willing to become human. But you can have any wish you like," Aslan smiled.

I looked down at my hoofs. I really wanted to become human more than anything, "And if I am willing and wish to become human I can marry Lucy?" I dared to hope.

"Yes, and I shall marry you myself," Aslan chuckled at my reaction.

Lucy had a huge grin on her face.

"A human life is short compared to a faun's, but you can be with Lucy," Aslan added.

"Then I choose to become human. I don't care about the difference in life spans as long as I can be with Lucy. I would not enjoy the long life span if I did not have Lucy to share it with," I stood up and Lucy copied me.

"Very well, your wish shall be granted," Aslan walked toward us.

I braced myself for the pain that this transformation would give me. Lucy grabbed my hand, gave it a squeeze and held it.

Aslan breathed hot air on me and like puff I was a human man.

I was not prepared for this transformation to be so fast and I fell forward almost taking Lucy with me.

Lucy grabbed onto me, and then let her hand fall.

But as soon as she did my knees buckled and I fell onto my human knees in exasperation. It would be a while before I knew how to use these legs properly that bent the opposite way.

Lucy gasped in amazement when she got a good stare at me,

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a red tunic like my scarf which was on the ground, black pants, and black boots. I now had human legs and feet and it felt so odd. I felt my face and hair. I still had my goatee, my elfish ears were gone, and my horns vanished. But my hair was still just as wild and curly as always. I wasn't hairy anymore in the least bit.

I tried to stand up but I slipped as soon as I did.

Lucy started giggling, hysterically, she held out her hand for me to take.

I took it, asking, "What's so funny?" I tried not to start laughing also.

"You with your new legs. You look so funny trying to stand. You remind me of a newborn foal," Lucy tried to heave me up. I mostly got up myself but with her help.

"Why thank you, Lucy," I smiled.

"Now, let's go awake Peter, Susan, and Edmund," Aslan said.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not dead! Haha I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I didn't know how to finish it. I'm still not really proud of this chapter and tell me what you think anyway and if you have any ideas for the sequel tell me. For now I'm going to try to finish all my stories up.

I started a new original that I put in fairy tales. Its called The Princess of Lakishea. It would make my day if you all read and reviewed it!

Epilogue:

The trip to Cair Paravel was an agonizing one. It was difficult trying to keep up with Aslan and Lucy when my legs were so hard to use. We didn't have any horses to carry Lucy and me.

Eventually though we made it after about 20 falls by me we made it to the castle.

Immediately after we were there Aslan sent a small army back to the Ice Castle to set free all the Narnians that were enslaved.

"Wait here," Aslan demanded as he ran into the castle quickly.

Lucy began pacing around then sat down by a tree. I sat down beside her before I had the chance to tip over once again.

"Are you okay?" I questioned my fiancée, well Lucy. I couldn't believe I was a human and Lucy and I were about to be married. I was so happy I felt like dancing if I wasn't so hungry and sore.

"I don't know, Tumnus. I'm happy that Zadis and Shanty are gone for good and that Peter, Edmund, and Susan are going to live. I really am, I just well-," she gave me a weak smile.

I planted a kiss on her forehead just as Aslan came out with the Lucy's siblings. I didn't have the chance to ask Lucy what she meant to say.

Lucy shot up quickly and ran to them. She started crying then and wrapped her siblings each in a bear hug.

I then smiled; everything was back to normal except well I was now a human and was marrying my best friend.

Peter was the first to notice my presence. He stepped up to me, "I'm sorry for all that I've done. I'm sorry I didn't let you see Lucy all those days and nights. I didn't suspect Shanty. Something just came over all of us," he shook his head, "Aslan told us about Zadis."

"It's alright, it's all the past now. Let's put it all behind us," I assured, trying not to wobble.

He started to stare at me then, finally he really looked at me. Susan and Edmund were already staring at me.

"You're a human—what happened?" Edmund questioned, coming up to me then.

"Ah, yes it's a long story," I felt myself go red at all this attention. Aslan must not have told them about this.

"A very long story," Lucy giggled, looping her arm in mine. She stood on her toes and kissed me. I was a quite tall now that I was a human.

Lucy's siblings' mouth dropped open in shock. They had not expected a display like that.

Aslan started to chuckle, "I will explain all there is to explained while Lucy and Tumnus get something to eat and freshen up," he suggested.

About the time he said that my stomach began to growl loudly. Lucy elbowed me, trying not to laugh.

I then remembered King Peter's sword and unbuckled the belt that held it and handed it to him, "I believe this belongs to you."

He looked down at it strangely but took it with a "thanks".

"And there is going to be a wedding if you three don't mind these two being together," Aslan said as Lucy and I started for Cair Paravel.

"Why wouldn't we?" Susan cried out, excitedly, "I've always known they were made for each other. Peter and Edmund think so too," she said glancing at her brothers who gave a nod of approval.

"Get ready for that wedding!" Edmund yelled at us.

I was so glad that they approved of us that I spun Lucy around and surprisingly without falling.

We were so excited about getting married we quickly rushed eating even though we hadn't eaten in days to get ready. The cook made us eat soup so we wouldn't get sick from not eating in so long.

Susan let Lucy borrow her wedding dress.

It wasn't long until we were standing in front of Aslan saying our wedding vows.

It went so fast it was already to the "I do" part and then it was time to kiss the bride.

We both had tears running down our faces as I placed a kiss on her lips.

It was a happily ever after for then.

That is all I have in account for you. Maybe someday I will have the courage to write the rest of my life's story. I am getting much older now.

It wasn't but five years after Lucy and I were married that her and her siblings disappeared from Narnia. Ever since then I have been devastated but I am very glad to have our son Tarus, the only thing left of Lucy I have left. He keeps me from becoming deep in depression and gives me a reason to live.

So long for now faithful readers.

Signed, Tumnus.


End file.
